ya no te necesito
by Marelie
Summary: mi nombre es isabella swan mi novio de la universidad el famosos multimillonarion edward cullen me dejo embarazada pero el dice que esta hija no es de el , ahora 6 años despues yo aun lo amo , pero por su culpa estamos en peligro yo y nuestra hija
1. 20

BELLA:

(hace 6 años)

mi nombre es isabella swan pero todos mis amigos me dicen bella , tengo 18 años y estoy empezando la universidad elegí literatura amo los libro aun que según mis amigos tengo una bonita voz y que debería ser cantante pero la verdad yo solo canto de vez en cuando así que no les hice mucho caso , mi amigos son los mejores de este mundo sus nombres son ,jsaper hale y el tiene una hermana llamada rosalie ala que adoro ella tienen un novio llamado emmett cullen que tiene dos hermanos mas una la peque a alice que es novia de jasper y otro edward mi novio , los cullen y los hale son dueños de una famosa empresa que fabrica electrónica y cosas de ese estilo , la pregunta es como yo estoy con ellos pues la verdad es que mi papa se mata trabajando para darme lo mejor y la verdad se lo agradezco, este a o edward y yo nos fuimos a vivir juntos para estar mas cerca de "la universidad" o eso habíamos dicho , la verdad es que ninguno de los dos soportaba estar sin el otro , y eso creo que dio resultado por que yo estaba embarazada y aun que con mi edad esta mal se que edward y yo podremos salir adelante con nuestro bebe, hoy seria el día donde le confesaría a edward que estaba embarazada así que le hice una cena la que a el mas le gusta y ahí se lo confesaría.

se oyó la puerta abrirse y yo estaba lista para recibirlo aun lado de la cena cuando me vio me sonrió y se acerco a besarme

que es todo esto amor?- me dijo sonriendo

una cena por que ahí que celebrar amor-le sonreí

que celebraremos un diez en física? o fuiste la mejor calificación en literatura como siempre-dijo mientras se sentaba

no -le sonreí -celebraremos algo mas importante

así como que ?- me sonrió

amor -pase mi lengua por mis labios y sonreí- estoy embarazada- a el se le quito toda sonrisa del rostro y me miro a los ojos

eres una zorra -me grito , creo que me esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso

que por que me dices eso , esto no fue todo mi culpa tu también tuviste que ver- me acerque a el gritando

oh créeme yo no tuve nada que ver con esto-me grito

como que no , tu jamas te cuidas -me cruce de brazo edward rió sarcásticamente

soy estéril amor-me quede sin palabras el no podía ser estéril por que yo estaba embarazada y no me había acostado con nadie jamas

eso no es cierto-lo mire

bella claro que si- me miro con dolor y desprecio

claro que no yo estoy embarazada y jamas me he acostado con otro nunca -lo mire desconcertada

bella ay un 20% de probabilidad de que yo te pueda embarazada mi esperma es muy débil tu tendrías que tomar muchas cosas y yo también para si quiera pensar en la posibilidad de que te quedes embarazada, y yo no tome nada y creo que tu tampoco así que ya quítate la mascara de santa y admite que te acostaste con otro-me miro con tanto coraje el nunca había visto así a alguien

por que no me crees tu mismo lo dijiste 20% de probabilidad , que se te hace mas fácil creer que te engañe?- lo miro , a el se le tenso la mandíbula y me miro a los ojos

quiero que te vallas de mi departamento maldita zorra y no quiero volver a saber de ti perra- me grito , yo corrí a nuestra habitación y me puse a llorar pero en eso llego edward y el se puso a sacar mi maleta y empaco todo lo que era mio saco las maletas ala puerta llego me tomo del brazo y me jalo con mucha fuerza

edward- dije con voz entre cortada-me lastimas- solloce

y tu a mi bella me rompiste el corazón ahora lárgate-me aventó fuera del departamento y caí sobre mis maletas me puse a llorar como por una hora hasta que se me acabaron las lagrimas me pare tome mis cosas y salí de la torre de departamentos sollozando al parecer no se me acabaron todas las lagrimas, a donde podía ir si iba con mi papa se avergonzaría de mi y mi mama vivía muy lejos hasta los ángeles y esta lejos de new york para irse a pie , me puse a caminar por la cuidad y decidí ir con alice que aun que era hermana de edward ella siempre me recibiría con los brazos abiertos así que camine hasta el departamento de alice , ella vivía sola y aun que tenia a jasper ellos vivirian juntos solo cuando se casaran , asi que llege con alice y le toque la puerta ella abrio rapidamente y creo que no me veia muy bien fue por una manta me cubrio me abrazo mientras sollosaba le conte todo lo que paso y sabia que alice sabia que yo jamas me habia acostado con otro asi que ella creia que eramos el 20% de probavilidad que habia dicho edward

mi hermano es un idiota como no te cree- me dijo sorprendida, tomo su celular y sabia que le iba a hablar y no quería ser el motivo por el que se pelearían

no alice no lo hagas por favor-solloce

no bella yo quiero que ese estúpido me oiga tu viniste a que te ayudara y eso haré te ayudare a que ese idiota te escuche- me dijo muy seria

la verdad alice quería que me prestaras dinero para irme con mi mama se que mi papa jamas me lo perdonaría así que quiero ir con mi mama- la mire- no quiero que piense que solo quiero tu dinero te juro que te lo pagare pero edward me corrió y no quiero que se pelen por mi culpa así que por favor ayúdame con esto alice y por favor no les digas a tus padres ni a nadie el que lo tenia que saber ya lo sabe y no le importa así que por favor alice- baje la mirada y solloce- ayúdame

esta bien bella pero mis papas tienes que saberlo por favor- la mire

ellos tal vez piensen mal de mi- ella me miro

no lo creo bella ellos estarán de tu lado y ellos tienen que saber de su futuro nieto- dice muy seria

por favor alice - susurre

ok bella pero prométeme que me hablaras y me enviaras fotos y que podre ir cuando nazca- me sonrió

gracias alice- la abrace me llevo a un cuarto de invitados me acosté en la cama y me puse a llorar hasta que me quede dormida con una mano en mi vientre tenia que salir adelante por mi bebe

* * *

**les gusto mi nuevo fic? díganme que les pareció y por favor hago todo lo que puedo con mi ortografía si alguien me quiere ayudar acepto ayuda , bueno bye y espero leernos pronto **

**xoxo.- m**


	2. fuiste tu

BELLA:

ahora tengo 24 años tengo una hermosa hija llamada Renesmee , ella se parece tanto a su papa y de tantas forma diferente que la verdad, con ella a mi lado es muy difícil olvidar al mal nacido de su padre, como no me pudo creer , es tan difícil de creer que dios nos había bendecido con una bebe era tan difícil creer que nosotros habíamos sido ese 20% de probabilidad?, aquí estaba yo viviendo con mi mama lamentablemente mi embarazo fue de alto riesgo y no pude moverme mucho durante el embarazo , pero con el apoyo de mi mama y su esposo salí a delante solo con ellos dos y aveces mi papa pero el se entero de la bebe ya que yo estaba con mi mama al principio se decepciono por que no le dije pero después me perdono y venia con frecuencia a verme, bueno a vernos , mis supuestos amigos habían desaparecido al principio Alice me contestaba lo que le mandaba pero después de la primera foto que le envié conmigo y la bebe ya no me respondió se suponía que ella pasaría una semana conmigo antes del embarazo y nunca se presento , los demás nunca supieron por que me fui y antes me llamaban pero con el tiempo también dejaron de insistir así que ahora tenia solo tres amigos Jacob y Anabella y Nahuel, y por lo que había visto en la noticias a mis amigos ni a el mal nacido le había ido mal , Alice y Jasper estaban casados como Rose y Emmett tambien había visto que Edward había tenido muchas novias pero la actual se llamaba Tanya era amiga de la familia de años, era una rubia hermosa, pero jamas como Rose, me gustaría decir que después del embarazo fui ala escuela pero no fue así tenia que mantener a mi bebe así que no pude seguir estudiando por un tiempo , pero me metí a un bar a cantar y no me iba nada mal de hecho en mi cuidad era muy conocida y me contrataban en fiestas y en muchos eventos para ir a cantar y no me iba mal pero sabia perfectamente que no podría vivir de esto toda mi vida pero bueno no me iba mal y casi siempre nos contrataban a mi y a Nahuel juntos para hacer varios duetos . Bueno hoy iba a presentarme en un famoso y caro club de la cuidad y pensar que empece en un barecillo , había traído a mi hija por que mi mama no la había podido cuidar pero Anabella había venido y ella la iba a cuidar mientras cantaba con Nahuel

-mami mami-reclamo mi bebe atención jalando mi vestido la voltee a ver sonreí y la cargue

-que pasa amor?-le pregunte

-mucha suerte-me sonrió y beso mi mejilla aun que tenia seis años estaba un poco pequeña pero me dijeron que era normal que los genes de mi bebe era así , lo ha de haber sacado de Alice, me reproche yo misma por pensar en esa familia que me abandono

-bella cinco minutos- dijo Sam el gerente del lugar deje a Renesmee en el piso y mire a Anabella

-tranquila amiga yo la cuidare tu divierte en el escenario que desde aquí y y- me agacho y cargo a Renesmee- esta nena hermosa te estaremos apoyando -sonrió

-gracias-sonreí y fui a buscar Nahuel , lo vi frente al espejo tratando de arreglarse la corbata, me acerque a el y se la acomode , me miro y me di cuenta de que estaba muy nervioso

-tranquilo, es una presentación normal -le sonreí

-bella sabes que aquí viene gente importante si les gustamos podemos ir a mas lugares salir de los barecillos - me miraba con preocupación el tenia que trabajar para sacar a delante a sus dos hermanas de 12 y 14 años ya sus padres habían muerto y sus tías las trataban mal así que el se las había llevado a vivir con el

-todo saldrá bien-le sonreí

-bella en posiciones-dijo Sam , apreté la mano de Nahuel y me fui a donde era mi salida , Nahuel se fue a sus posición y espere a que empezara en tono de la canción en ese momento entre yo y unos segundos después entro Nahuel, los reflectores al principio no me dejaban ver nada pero después me acostumbre y me di cuenta que habían venido mucha gente entonces oí donde tenia que entrar yo y empece

-Fuiste tú,

Tenerte fue una foto tuya puesta en mi cartera,

un beso y verte hacer pequeño por la carretera.

Lo tuyo fue la intermitencia y la melancolía,

lo mío fue aceptarlo todo porque te quería.

Verte llegar fue luz, verte partir un blues.-cante mirando a un punto fijo dentro del publico solo miraba un vaso con agua en eso empezó Nahuel:

-Fuiste tú,

de más está decir que sobra decir tantas cosas,

o aprendes a querer la espina o no aceptes rosas.

Jamás te dije una mentira o te inventé un chantaje,

las nubes grises también forman parte de paisaje.

Y no me veas así, si hubo un culpable aquí…

Fuiste tú. -canto y se acerco a mi y me tomo la mano y empezamos los dos a cantar mirandonos a los ojos:

-Que fácil fue tocar el cielo la primera vez,

cuando los besos fueron el motor de arranque,

que encendió la luz que hoy se desaparece.

-Así se disfraza el amor para su conveniencia,

aceptando todo sin hacer preguntas,

y dejando al tiempo la estocada a muerte.

Nada más que decir,

sólo queda insistir…-me miro Nahuel sonrio:

-Dilo-

sonreí voltee a ver al publico y una melena cobriza atrapo mi pensamiento sabia que tenia que seguir lo mire a los ojos y cante

-fuiste -lo segui mirando el tomo de su vaso y solo me miraba a mi con la mirada llena de odio y de reconcor tome aire y seguí con la canción sabia que esto era importante y tenia que termina la canción

-la luz de neón del barrio sabe que estoy tan cansada,

me ha visto caminar descalza por la madrugada.-baje el microfono y empezo a cantar Nahuel

-Estoy en medio del que soy y del que tú quisieras,

queriendo despertar pensando como no quisiera.

Y no me veas así, si hubo un culpable aquí…- Nahuel tomo mi mano y eso hizo que dejara de ver los ojos del cobrizo y volteara a ver Nahuel y los dos cantamos

-FUISTE

Que fácil fue tocar el cielo la primera vez,

cuando los besos fueron el motor de arranque,

que encendió la luz que hoy se desaparece.

Así se disfraza el amor para su conveniencia,

aceptando todo sin hacer preguntas,

y dejando al tiempo la estocada a muerte.

Nada más que decir,

sólo queda insistir- tomamos aire los dos sonreímos y cantamos lo ultimo

-fuiste tuuuhhhh-sonreímos volteamos todos estaban aplaudiendo pero yo solo miraba al cobrizo "que hace aquí?" me pregunte

-bueno-dijo un presentado -nos despedimos de Nahuel que a bella todavía le queda otra canción que cantarnos así que - Nahuel salio del escenario y yo luchaba con todas mis fuerza no voltear a verlo empezó la música y me centre en un punto en el publico:

There's a fire starting in my heart

Reaching a fever pitch,

It's bringing me out the dark

Finally I can see your crystal clear

Go head and sell me out and I'll lay your shit bare

See how I leave with every piece of you

Don't underestimate the things that I will do

There's a fire starting in my heart

Reaching a fever pitch,

And it's bring me out the dark

The scars of your love remind me of us

They keep me thinking that we almost had it all

The scars of your love they leave me breathless

I can't help feeling

We could have had it all

Rolling in the deep

You had my heart and soul

And you played it

To the beat

Baby I have no story to be told

But I've heard one of you

And I'm gonna make your head burn

Think of me in the depths of your despair

Making a home down there

It Reminds you of the home we shared

The scars of your love remind me of us

They keep me thinking that we almost had it all

The scars of your love they leave me breathless

I can't help feeling

We could have had it all

Rolling in the deep

You had my heart and soul

And you played it

To the beat

We could have had it all

Rolling in the deep

You had my heart and soul

And you played it

To the beat

Throw your soul through every open door

Count your blessings to find what you look for

Turned my sorrow into treasured gold

You pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow

We could have had it all

We could have had it all

It all, it all it all,

We could have had it all

Rolling in the deep

You had my heart and soul

And you played it

To the beat

We could have had it all

Rolling in the deep

You had my heart and soul

And you played it

To the bea -termine de cantar y no pude contener la necesidad de voltear a verlo , pero el ya no estaba todos aplaudieron salí del escenario fui directo con Anabella y le pedí a mi hija

-Bella que pasa?-me dijo mientras me daba a la niña

-mañana te digo hoy tengo que huir de aquí-tome mi bolsa y con la niña en brazos salí del lugar corriendo me metí a mi carro respire y por fin me sentía a salvo no entiendo por que ni que Edward nos fuera a hacer algo, sentí una pulsada de dolor al pensar en su nombre acomode a mi hija en el asiento delantero, no tenia tiempo de acomodarla atrás yo solo me quería ir , conduje rápidamente a la casa de mi mama y las luces estaban apagadas saque a Renesmee cargándola por que ya estaba dormida .

-hola isabella- oí que me decía una voz aterciopelada a mi espalda

* * *

**que les parecio? les gusto si no le falto? díganme que bueno busco un beta así que quien me haría el grandioso honor de ser mi beta **

**LoreMolina : muchas gracias por tus palabras la verdad no iba a actualizar hoy pero cuando leí lo que dijiste tuve que ponerme a escribir**

**bueno saben que las amo mucho **

**xoxo-m**


	3. la llamada

Bella:

-hola isabella- oí que me decía una voz aterciopelada a mi espalda, conocía perfectamente esa voz esa hermosa voz pero al mismo tiempo era la misma voz que me había dicho las palabras que habían roto mi corazón hace años, la voz de Edward Cullen, voltee lentamente con Renesmee en mis brazos poniendo la cabeza de mi bebe en mi pecho, Edward estaba hermoso traía una camisa azul cielo que resaltaba sus hermosos ojos verdes y su cabello cobrizo _no pienses en el de esa manera Bella_ pensé.

-Que haces aquí?-dije casi en un susurro quería que sonara un poco mas seguro pero no podía esta en shock al pensar que el estaba aquí frente a mí

-vine a ver como estabas y-miro un momento a Renesmee- y si el padre tu niña si te había respondido por eso-señalo a mi hija y me dolió en el fondo de mi corazón que le dijera eso a mi.. bueno a nuestra hija, como podía ver su cabello cobrizo y seguir pensando que la niña era de otro

-pues si le dije al padre de mi hija pero el me dijo que el no podía ser el padre-acaricie el pelo de mi pequeña y lo mire a los ojos- dijo que era imposible que el me pudiera embarazar que solo había un 20% de probabilidad de que el pudiera embarazarme pero el no pudo aceptar que nosotros eramos ese 20%- me voltee cerré la puerta del carro y camine a mi casa pero Edward tomo mi brazo y me volteo y en ojos se reflejaba pura furia

- no puedes nunca dejar de mentir?-

- no puedes creer lo que es mas que obvio?-me suelto de su agarre y camino ala puerta de mi casa recargo el peso de Renesmee en uno de mis brazos y busco las llaves en mi bolso ,saco la llaves abro la puerta y entro directo ala sala para acostar en uno de los sillones a mi niña , no la llevaría hasta su cuarto para darle mas tiempo a Edward de entrar , pero era demasiado tarde Edward estaba adentro viendo Renesmee muy cuidadosamente-Edward por favor vete de mi casa por que no recuerdo invitarte a pasar- me mira como si buscara algo, bajo la mirada y saca algo de su pantalón lo deja en la mesa cerca del sillón y se fue sin decir nada ,suspire y me quedo viendo por donde salio , salí de la casa camine hasta el pavimento y sentí que ...

EDWARD:

Esa niña no podía ser mía, o si? ,yo mismo me había negado ser padre? no claro que no yo era prácticamente estéril obviamente esa niña no era mía nose ni para que me hacia ilusiones, la verdad era que cuando vi a esa niña dormir me acorde de Bella cuando vivíamos juntos , antes de que ella me engañara, pero aparte de eso tenía rasgos muy familiares como la forma de sus labios y el color de su cabello se parecían tanto a mí pero... no yo no era padre no lo podía ser hacerme estas preguntas era solo castigarme mas por eso , hacerme estas preguntas era ilusionarme estúpidamente y eso fue lo ultimo que pensé cunado me dormí.A la mañana siguiente me desperté por el horrible tono de mi celular, lo deje sonar un tiempo pero seguían insistiendo y pensé podria ser bella ayer le había dejado mi numero así que me moví y conteste

-bueno?-

-Hola , estoy hablando al celular de Edward Cullen?-dijo una voz masculina

-mmmm.. si el habla para que me necesita?-me senté en la cama mientras contestaba

-bueno encontramos su tarjeta en la casa de la señorita Swan -dijo- mire lo que pasa es que la señorita Swan esta desaparecida hoy en la mañana vino una amiga de ella y no la encontró la han estado buscando y no aparece, cuando la amiga de la señorita Swan llegó la puerta estaba abierta y la hija de la señorita estaba aquí todos aseguran que ella jamas dejaría a su hija y como encontramos su tarjeta aquí podemos pensar que sea amigo suyo o tal vez la vio antes de desaparecer - cuando el señor termino de hablar yo estaba sin aliento , puede que le desee lo peor a Bella pero esto era algo diferente tal vez siempre quise que le pasara algo malo peor ahora que pasaba definitiva mente no quería que le sucediera nada malo- sigue ahí?-

-claro aquí estoy, perdone con quien estoy hablando?-dije lo mas tranquilo que pude

-con el oficial clayton*-

-bueno si oficial yo soy su amigo y la vi ayer en la noche en su casa pero cuando me fui no vi nada raro , o algo que les pueda ayudar -pase la mano por mi cabello

-bueno por favor este con contacto con nosotros si se entera de algo-dijo y colgó no lo podía creer a Bella no le podía estar pasando nada , aun que siempre dijera que la odiaba no lo odiaba bueno a nadie le deseaba este mal _Edward deja de pensar en ella recuerda lo que te hizo tu sigue con tu vida tal vez esta con uno mas de sus conquistas y dejo a su hija un rato eso no tiene nada de raro todas las zorras lo hacen_ me dijo mi cerebro y era verdad ella era una zorra y no me tenia que preocupar por ella me paré de la cama y fui a bañarme con agua caliente algo que siempre me relaja me lave el pelo y el cuerpo sin prisa hasta que volvió a sonar mi teléfono, salí del baño , tomé una toalla la amarre alrededor de mi cintura y contesté

-Edward Cullen-dije

-tengo a tu noviesita y si no haces todo lo que te digo iré por tu hija y alas dos las matare así que si yo fuera tu tendría ala niña conmigo en todo momento Cullen- dijo una voz algo distorsionada al principio no tenía sentido la ultima novia que tuve fue Tanya y no tenía hijos pero..._Bella_

-lo siento creo que te estas confundiendo yo no tengo novia-dije

-bueno pues la mujer que tengo aquí se va a morir no me sirve-dijo y oí un grito"no por favor no me mate tengo una hija , tengo que estar con ella por favor" se oyó que una mujer gritaba y no cualquier mujer sino era Bella "cállate" se oyó que le dijo el hombre y luego se escucho una bofetada

-déjala libre-grite

-bueno , creo que no hice mala elección si te importa después de todo-dijo el sujeto con algo de diversión

-que quieres que haga-suspire , no dejaría que le hiciera daño aun que se lo mereciera el daño se lo iba a hacer yo

-así me gusta, para empezar se que en estos próximos días te estaras viendo con gente muy importante para que cresca tu negocio, pero lo malo es que tu no estarás en el país, tienes que seguir todas mis instrucciones si quieres que al final te de ala mujer viva-dijo

-que como una búsqueda del tesoro?- dije

-algo así pero no le puedes decir a nadie , ni ala policía y tampoco le dirás a tus socios que no los podrás atender -dijo en tono muy brusco

-que ganas tu con eso?-dije con curiosidad

-que por fin tu estúpida empresa empiece a caer , no hagas mas preguntas, lo primero que harás es tomar un avión directo a Río de Janeiro-dijo- ha y te recomiendo que lleves a tu hija no valla a ser que le pueda pasar algo- "no por favor a ella no le hagan nada" grito bella y se oyó un golpe muy fuerte- te tenemos vigilado Cullen cuando estés en Río te hablamos ojala no te tardes , por que a Isabella no le queda mucho tiempo- colgó , me quede paralizado unos minutos , hasta que mi cuerpo me respondió , me cambie rápidamente mientras asía mi maleta, tome mi celular y llame al oficial clayton

-oficial?- dije-habla Edward Cullen-

-digame señor que paso ?- dijo serio

-puede decirme donde quedo la hija de la señorita Swan?-

- no creo que pueda esa es información confidencial-dijo

-por favor mire llegué ala ciudad hace poco y venia a ver a Bella y a su hija , la niña es como mi hija y estoy muy preocupado por lo de su madre- trate de decir la mentira mas convincente que se me ocurrió- me puede decir el nombre y la dirección de donde se encuentra la niña- oí al oficial suspirar

- esta en casa de la amiga que encontró la casa sola la señorita Anabella , vive en el fraccionamiento del mar,calle estrella #1314 - dijo

-muchísimas gracias- colgué , tome la maleta salí del departamento corriendo , metí la maleta al carro y fui directo a donde me había dicho el oficial pedí un par de indicaciones para saber donde quedaba el fraccionamiento , después de eso fue muy sencillo llegar a la casa, baje del carro y toque ala puerta , pero en ese momento me puse a pensar en que diría, me abrió la puerta un muchacha pelo rojo con pecas y unos ojos verdes , la verdad era muy bonita

-puedo ayudarle en algo?- me pregunto mirándome con curiosidad

- soy Edward Cullen- solo dije mi nombre y me dio una bofetada , creo que ella sabia la versión de Bella

-como te atreves a venir aquí desgraciado-me grito y salio de la casa cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas

-vine por la niña- dije

-que ya te diste cuenta de que es tuya no se te hace que llegaste tarde?-me grito , la mujer estaba roja de coraje casi como su pelo

- no pero-suspire- mira si quieres a Bella dame a la niña se supone que no debo decir nada pero, los que tiene con Bella hablaron conmigo y te harán daño si no me entregas a la niña-

-puede que a ti no te importe pero a mi si la niña que esta allá dentro es muy importante para mi-dijo y me miro- como quieres que te creea?

-te juro que te estoy diciendo la verdad y si no me la das algo malo le pasara-la mire- te doy cualquier cosas para que me la des-

-ella no tiene precio-me dijo

-entonces dámela por su bien-

- no-me miro

-cuando hable con el sujeto se oía a Bella en el fondo y gritaba de dolor si te importa Bella y la niña dámela y te doy mi palabra que te las regresare a salvo y la niña te hablara todas las mañanas y todas las noches pero por favor , el sujeto dijo que no le queda mucho tiempo-suspire y la mire , ella cerro los ojos y suspiro me miro

-confiare en ti pero si la niña no me habla un día iré con la policía y tu seras el culpable del secuestro de Bella y de Nessie-entro a la casa y salio con una maleta y con una la hija de Bella no puedo negar que la niña se parecía mucho a mi _edward esto no es no te hagas iluciones_ me dije

-Ness , escúchame bien te tendrás que ir con este hombre el no te hará daño-la miraba fijamente a los ojos-todas las mañanas y todas la noche me hablaras y me dirás como estas y si el te hace daño yo iré por ti mi vida-me agacho para quedar a su altura ,la abrazo y beso su frente, he de decir que para la edad que tenia era muy pequeña como Alice cuando tenía su edad..._Edward _ me regañe sacudí la cabeza y camine a mi auto , Anabella subió la maleta de la niña en la parte de atrás y a cómodo ala niña también -adiós mi vida-beso su frente cerro la puerta y puse el carro en marcha al aeropuerto , el camino fue en silencio, hasta que decidí decirle algo

-am niña, se que esto es raro para ti pero-la niña me corto hablando ella

- mi nombre es Renesmee y si mi tía Anabella me pidió que viniera contigo fue por algo Edward-dijo claramente , era pequeña pero hablaba como grande y como se sabia mi nombre

-como sabes mi nombre?-pregunte

-mi mamá tenia una fotos escondidas un día las encontré y ella me dijo los nombres y en una foto con ella estabas tu y por eso me lo se,no se eso por que ti que allá interesado buscarme-dijo, de seguro esta niña también creía que era mía

-Renesmee, yo no soy nada tuyo nose que te hayan inventado-suspire

- nadie me dijo nada , pero soy una niña de casi seis años y me doy cuenta de que nos parecemos , y por lo que he oído de discusiones que mi mamá tenia con mis tíos, se perfectamente que eres mi papa pero a ti nunca te importe y si estas aquí es por que algo le pasa ami mamá y nadie quiere decirme- dijo en el momento que estacionaba el carro en el aeropuerto , ella salio del carro y saco su maleta , que era casi tan grande como ella, salí del carro y saque mi maleta de la cajuela y me quede viendo a la niña tenia casi seis años y era muy inteligente, algo que llamo mi atención eran unas lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas pero en su rostro no reflejaba ningún sentimiento , pero ver su carita asi movió algo en mi pecho.

* * *

**bueno que les parecio?**

**bueno? malo? bueno ustedes diganme y otra cosa lo que llegue a poner con * es que aquí abajo les dejare el por que de eso o la descripción, bueno la verdad quiero un beta pero nose como pedirlo y si me hicieran el favor de decirme bien para que me podría servir un beta se los agradecería mucho se muy poco para que nos ayudan solo se que ayudan y mucho así que si alguien de hermoso corazón quiere ser mi beta y explicarme lo que haría por mi pues gracias o alguna persona que conozca a un beta que me recomiende pues también por favor :D**

**clayton* (es un personaje de una novela de nicholas sparks "cuando te encuentre"y lo que pasa es que la estoy leyendo croe que solo saldra en este capitulo)**

**bueno meresco un review?**

**xoxo-m**


	4. NA

**N/A:**

**hola a todos la verdad los he extrañado tanto que no tienen una idea pero bueno les venia a avisar que este fic ya no lo subiré por aquí , por que la razón que ya no subo capítulos es falta de inspiración así que una amiga me va a ayudar con eso entonces este fic lo subiré en otra cuanta aquí a bajito les dejare el link por si quieren seguir leyéndolo bueno estaremos publicando todos los viernes allá si sera seguido por que si una no sabe como seguir la otra le va ayudar enserio espero que nos sigan en el otro y trataremos de dar lo mejor de nosotras para que no se decepcionen.**

**sobre los otros fics enserio si me llega la inspiración para ellos si les voy a seguir solo que no he tenido tiempo y si tengo estoy cansada y sin inspiración pero intentare seguirlos **

**bueno los amo! tanto y nos seguimos leyendo luego **

**Marelie**

www. fanfiction s/ 8625191 /1/ otra-vez (sin espacios)

**EL VIERNES ABRA NUEVO CAPITULO !**


End file.
